mes drabbles HP
by Louise Malone
Summary: petits drabbles de moins de 1000 mots, sur HP, et plus particulièrement sur le couple Ginny/Draco.
1. l'art d'être grand père

Ginny rentrait chez elle d'un bon pas.

Draco avait été légèrement blessé en tombant de son balai lors du tournoi des anciens élèves de Poudlard, et bien que son état n'inspirait aucune inquiétude, il devait passer la nuit en observation à Sainte Mangouste.

Il était surtout embêté pour elle, elle arrivait à la fin de son septième mois de grossesse, et leurs deux aînés, Caleb et Jude, n'étaient âgés que de deux et trois ans.

Dans la précipitation, ils avaient été confiés à leurs grands-parents Malfoy, qui devaient les garder chez Draco et Ginny, pour que les garçons soient moins traumatisés par l'absence de leurs parents.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et entra doucement dans le couloir, l'oreille aux aguets, se demandant si Lucius et Narcissa auraient réussi à coucher ses fils. Il était prêt de 22H00.

Mais elle entendit des rires et des cris provenant du salon.

Entrant discrètement dans la pièce, elle vit son beau-père, le terrible Lucius Malfoy, craint et respecté par la quasi-totalité des sorciers de son époque, à quatre pattes sur le tapis, portant Jude sur son dos, tandis que Caleb, armé de la somptueuse canne en argent de son grand père, lui indiquait le chemin qu'il devait suivre en tapotant le sol avec ladite canne.

Lucius hennissait de temps à autre de manière très convaincante,tout en galopant le plus vite possible.

Narcissa, assise sur le canapé, contemplait la scène avec un regard débordant d'amour.

Tous les quatre riaient à perdre haleine.

Juste avant de rentrer dans son salon, Ginny prit le temps de penser que le fait de devenir grand-parent faisait changer bien des gens…


	2. rivalité

Quand Ginny et Draco annoncèrent à leurs parents la prochaine naissance de leur premier enfant, Lucius Malfoy du être hospitalisé de toute urgence , victime d'une crise d'asthme dont le médicomage dit qu'il y avait tout lieu de penser qu'elle avait été provoquée par l'émotion.

Quand, parfaitement rétabli, il quitta sa chambre deux jours plus tard, Arthur Weasley prit immédiatement sa place, victime d'une crise d'appendicite…

Ginny n'était enceinte que de deux mois lorsque Lucius et Narcissa leur avaient fait livrer un splendide berceau : pièce unique, il avait été taillé dans le bois d'un arbre dont on disait que Merlin lui-même s'y était adossé. Le tulle dont il était garni avait été tissé avec un liseré d'or. Son prix dépassait le million de gallions.

Une semaine plus tard, Molly et Arthur leur offraient à leur tour un rocking chair ayant appartenu, disait-on, à la femme de Godric Gryfondor elle-même, les broderies du coussin dont il était revêtu avaient du demander à Molly des centaines d'heures de travail.

Après la visite du 5° mois avec la médicomage, ils annoncèrent que le bébé allait parfaitement bien et que c'était un garçon. Toute la famille s'en réjouit. Le lendemain, Arthur commençait la construction d'un terrain de Quiditch dans son jardin pour le bébé.

Le surlendemain, Lucius faisait construire sur mesure un balai capable de convenir à un enfant de 18 mois…

Lorsqu'elle entama son 7° mois de grossesse, Narcissa lui fit parvenir une layette complète, de la taille naissance à la taille 3 ans, dont toutes les pièces étaient des créations uniques de la célèbre styliste pour enfant Hyldinra Courtepaille, dont sa belle-mère s'était offert les services exclusifs pour les dix prochaines années, Draco et elle ayant malencontreusement laissé échappé lors de leur dernier repas au manoir Malfoy qu'ils souhaitaient avoir plusieurs enfants, et si possible d'ages rapprochés.

3 jours plus tard ,Molly répliquait par l'envoi de deux douzaines de chaussons tricotés mains, et autant de brassières ornées de motifs de dragons, de vif d'or et de balais…

Mais quand, à quelques jours à peine de la naissance , leurs parents réclamèrent le privilège d'être prévenus les premiers de l'arrivée de leur petit fils, les uns au cri de « c'est L'héritier Malfoy!!! » les autres à celui de « c'est notre fille qui accouche !!!», Draco, devant les larmes de sa femme épuisée par cette rivalité incessante, prit une grave décision.

Lorsque Caleb vint au monde , dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher, avec pour seule présence à leurs cotés celle d'une médicomage douce et prévenante, Draco fit partir deux hiboux en même temps, un pour ses parents, un pour ses beaux-parents:

« Caleb, Andrew Malfoy est né à 5H38. Il va bien, Ginny aussi. Nous n'avons besoin de rien,et surtout pas d'être dérangés. Merci d'attendre un jour ou deux avant de venir nous rendre visite.

Avec tout notre amour,

Ginny et Draco.

PS: Caleb a les cheveux blonds-roux… »

En fin de matinée, Draco, interdit, ouvrit la porte à un premier fleuriste, porteur de HUIT gerbes de roses blanches, cadeau de ses beaux-parents.

2 minutes plus tard il ouvrait à un deuxième fleuriste, chargé d'une guirlande d'orchidées sauvages de plus de 4 mètres de long, aux extrémités de laquelle se trouvaient deux colombes blanches (vivantes)…Bien évidement , la carte de félicitations était signée Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy…

Draco sentit le découragement le saisir, et envisagea de déménager, avec sa femme et son fils, pour les îles Aléoutiennes, dont on lui a vanté les difficultés d'accès…


	3. recomencement

Quand son fils , Caleb, âgé de 12 ans, lui avait demandé de jouer au Quidditch avec lui, Draco avait accepté avec empressement.

Mais lorsque Caleb avait refusé que son cadet ,Jude, se joigne à eux, Ginny et lui avaient compris que leur aîné avait besoin d'une conversation père/fils.

Jude avait accepté de rester avec sa mère et sa sœur Anna, contre la promesse solennelle de Ginny de lui faire des crêpes.

Draco attendait patiemment que son fils lui confie ce qui le tracassait.

Ils jouaient depuis plus d'une heure quand, enfin, Caleb lui murmura, en soupirant:

« papa…à l'école, il y a une fille, Stella…Elle m'énerve. Je l'aime pas…Elle est bête, énervante…Je sais pas…Mais je me sens bizarre quand elle est prêt de moi. Je n'arrive pas à l 'ignorer, on se crie dessus et on se bagarre tout le temps. J'ai déjà été puni pour ça. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de recommencer… »

Draco avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je comprend Caleb, il m'est arrivé la même chose… »

Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris:

« ah bon? Toi aussi tu te disputais tout le temps avec une fille? »

« Oh oui!!!! »

« et comment ça s'est fini? »

« je l'ai épousée… »


	4. magie

Draco Malfoy est un sorcier de sang pur.

Il n'a jamais mit un orteil chez les Moldus.

Toute sa vie, et il a 22 ans, il a vu pratiquer, et a pratiqué lui-même la sorcellerie.

Il a été un excellent élève à Poudlard, il a brillamment réussi ses BUSES et ses ASPIC.

Il est devenu un Auror très réputé, malgré un passé trouble de mangemort malgré lui.

Sa femme est une Auror également,encore plus douée que lui, il l'admet volontiers.

Mais quand il pose sa main sur le ventre de Ginny, qui est enceinte de 8 mois, quand il souffle tout prés de son ventre le prénom de leur futur fils, et qu'il sent contre sa main un petit coup de pied venir répondre à son murmure, quand il sent la main de Ginny se perdre dans ses cheveux, alors l'émotion lui fait dire à sa femme:

« CA c'est magique… »


	5. courage

Rating M!

-

-

-

-

-

Ils étaient en sueur,le plaisir refluant lentement de leurs corps, lui était couché sur elle, encore en elle, elle avait encore les jambes autour de son bassin.

Il lui souriait avec tendresse et tenait fermement ses bras, l'empêchant d'attraper sa baguette.

« Draco! Tu n'es pas sérieux! Caleb n'a que trois mois! »

« on était d'accord pour avoir des enfants d'ages rapprochés il me semble! »

« oui mais moins de 18 mois c'est vraiment très ambitieux! »

« je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… »

« tout? »

« tout! »

« bon d'accord…plus de sort de contraception, mais… »

« mais quoi mon amour? »

« mais tu cesses de travailler avec ton père dès que je suis à nouveau enceinte et pendant au moins deux ans pour rester à la maison avec nous! »

« si ce n'est que ça! »

Un mois plus tard, Lucius Malfoy recevait un hibou l'informant :

1) qu'un nouvel héritier Malfoy était prévu pour dans 8 mois.

2) que son fils Draco serait indisponible pour une durée d'au moins deux ans.

Lucius Malfoy augmenta immédiatement la rente de son fils.

Ce dernier avait le courage que lui n'avait jamais eu: montrer son amour pour sa femme et ses enfants, passer du temps avec eux et en être fier.


	6. déclaration

Ils étaient allongés dans la baignoire, elle appuyée sur son torse à lui,et lui, lui caressant la poitrine d'une main douce.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement et il lui résuma la situation à l'oreille:

« Pendant des années j'ai été un Malfoy qui détestait une Weasley.

Puis, pendant quelques semaines, j'ai été un homme, qui désirait une fille.

A présent, je suis simplement Draco, qui aime Ginny… »


	7. blues

Arthur Weasley ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Il mariait sa fille adorée le lendemain, pas besoin de chercher plus loin les causes de son insomnie…

Soupirant, il sortit prudemment du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa femme et se rendit dans le salon.

Installé sur le canapé il regarda longuement les photos de famille.

Bill…il s'était marié avec Fleur Delacour…Molly n'avait pas été ravie au début, mais à présent il était évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

Charlie…qui aurait pensé qu'il regarderait un jour autre chose que ses dragons? Angelina Johnson n'avait rien d'un dragon, bien au contraire, et leur couple était un modèle du genre.

Percy…il fallait s'en douter, celui-ci leur avait ramené un garçon. Ses parents s'en doutaient depuis longtemps et avaient été satisfaits de voir leur fils si heureux avec Théo Nott, charmant garçon, bien que serpentard…

Fred et George…eux aussi avaient fini par penser à autre chose qu'à jouer des farces, et leur mariage avec Padma et Parvati, les jumelles Patil, avait quand même était très amusant, des jumeaux qui épousent des jumelles, forcément…

Ron…marié à Hermione depuis 6 mois. Arthur eut un sourire amusé. Molly et lui savaient depuis des années que ces deux là finiraient par se marier, quand c'était enfin arrivé ils avaient été fous de joie.

Ginny…15 ans durant sa fille avait été un ange, modèle de douceur, de gentillesse et d'obéissance. Arthur était ivre de fierté de sa fille, et regardait d'un air supérieur ses amis qui avaient du mal à contenir l'adolescence de leurs filles…

Jusqu'au jour ou celle-ci, de but en blanc, lui avait annoncé sortir avec Draco Malfoy.

Un météorite s'abattant sur le Terrier aurait fait moins de dégâts collatéraux que la dispute familiale qui s'ensuivit…

Mais Ginny, brusquement rebelle et entêtée, n'avait, depuis 4 ans, pas bougé d'un iota quand à sa position: elle et Draco s'aimaient, ils feraient leur vie ensemble.

Demain ils se mariaient…

Arthur soupira. Sa fille avait l'air incroyablement heureuse.

Molly, qui s'était faite à l'idée depuis longtemps, lui démontrait, avec le sens pratique d'une femme ayant élevé 7 enfants, que au moins leur fille et leurs futurs petits enfants ne manqueraient jamais de rien.

Arthur Weasley retourna se coucher.

Demain , sa fille serait la nouvelle Lady Malfoy…


	8. annonce

Lucius Malfoy regardait son fils droit dans les yeux.

Ils s'affrontaient depuis plus d'une heure.

Draco venait de lui annoncer sa liaison avec la fille Weasley. Il avait jugé bon de préciser qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Lucius avait tout d'abord refusé d'y croire, puis s'était mis dans une colère noire, avait menacé son fils, en vrac , de le déshériter, de le renier, de l'envoyer à Azkaban…

Puis il avait tenté de raisonner Draco, lui démontrant qu'il était un Malfoy, et qu'il était impossible qu'il ait une liaison avec une Weasley, aussi jolie et gentille soit elle.

Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il restait impassible, affichant l'air de celui qui ne changera jamais d'avis.

Lucius se servit un verre et tenta une dernière approche.

« je peux comprendre que tu sois attiré par cette gamine... Elle est jeune, à ton gout visiblement. Je suis un homme également,je peux comprendre l'attirance sexuelle…Mais pourquoi afficher une histoire somme toute privée ? Contente toi de profiter de ses charmes en cachette ! »

Draco serra très visiblement les poings.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait annoncé sa liaison avec Ginny à son père il prit la parole.

Pour répéter strictement la même chose.

« Je suis amoureux de Ginny Weasley et elle de moi. Nous sortons ensemble depuis trois mois. Elle est la femme de ma vie, rien ne me fera renoncer à elle. »

« Draco, tu as 16 ans ! et elle 15 il me semble ! vous êtes des gamins, qui avaient une amourette ! ça peut rester sans conséquences, alors je ne veux pas que tu ébruites cette…passade ! »

« si vous n'acceptez pas la fille que j'aime, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Dit Draco en tournant les talons.

Lucius hurla le prénom de son fils.

Il n'avait que lui, il l'adorait depuis l'instant ou Narcissa lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Après tout, Ginny Weasley était une sang pur…

« D'accord. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime. Je …j'accepte ta décision… »

Draco sourit.

Narcissa intervint pour la première fois dans la discussion :

« Dis à Ginny que nous serons ravis de la recevoir demain soir pour le repas. »

Draco remercia sa mère et quitta la pièce.

Lucius toisa sa femme, qui soutint son regard.

« Crois-tu qu'il soit si urgent de recevoir cette gamine ?! »

« Oui. Draco dine chez les Weasley aujourd'hui même. »

Lucius resta la bouche ouverte.

Puis, ouvrant la porte à toute volée il appela son fils :

« que la petite Weas…euh… Ginny, vienne prendre le thé ici avec toi à 17H00 précises ! »

Il ne serait pas dit qu'Arthur Weasley le coifferait au poteau pour quoi que se soit.


	9. mariage

Le pire avait été les préparatifs.

Les Malfoy mariaient leur fils unique et étaient richissimes.

Les Weasley étaient pauvres et Ginny était leur plus jeune enfant.

Heureusement ,les négociations avaient eu lieu entre Molly et Narcissa, sans quoi cela se serait terminé en échange d' Avada Kedavra si cela s'était passé entre Arthur et Lucius.

Les Malfoy voulaient tout payer. Les Weasley tenaient à participer.

Mais les Malfoy éxigeant un mariage au standing très élevé, les Weasley ne pouvaient payer leur part …

Un accord fut trouvé quand Ginny et Draco menacèrent d'aller se marier chez les Moldus, à Las Vegas…

Les Weasley payèrent ce qu'ils auraient donné s'ils avaient choisi le mariage et les Malfoy complétèrent. C'est-à-dire qu'ils payèrent 99% du mariage, ce qui empêcha Arthur Weasley de dormir durant bien des nuits.

Le choix de la robe de la mariée fut plus aisé, Ginny alla la choisir accompagnée de son témoin, c'est-à-dire Luna Lovegood, autant dire qu'elle la choisit seule.

La concession majeure que firent les Malfoy fut d'accepter que la cérémonie proprement dite se déroule dans le jardin des Weasley.

Arthur, ses fils et Draco travaillèrent sans relache des jours durant pour le transformer en paradis digne d'un mariage.

A la fin, Lucius vint aider. Son but, transparent, était bien évidement de se rendre compte par lui-même du travail effectué, mais comme il se retroussa les manches et aida réellement une journée entière, personne ne lui fit la moindre reflexion.

Le soir même sa femme dut le masser longuement à l'huile de lavande tant son dos le faisait souffrir. Mais à part elle, nul ne fut mis au courant du peu d'endurance de son mari.

De leur coté, les Weasley acceptèrent que le repas se déroule ,lui, au manoir Malfoy.

Molly en était secrètement ravie,plus de 1000 invités étant attendus…

Ginny se coula dans ces préparatifs dignes d'un mariage princier avec une facilité qui surprit ses parents (et ses beaux-parents…)

Draco remit son père en place plus d'une fois, avec un courage qui en aurait remontré à plus d'un Griffondor…

Le jour du mariage, Molly pleura sans discontiner en aidant sa fille à s'habiller.

Narcissa elle-même versa une larme.

Ginny était resplendissante. Le robe qu'elle avait choisi était simple mais belle et la mettait magnifiquement en valeur.

Le haut était habilement coupé pour mettre sa poitrine en valeur, et les manches étroites et froncées qui s'ajustaient sur ses épaules faisaient ressortir celles-ci. Le bas de la robe était bouffant et vaporeux, avec une traine d'une longueur acceptable.

Le coiffeur poussa des cris de joie devant la splendide chevelure de la jeune fille, et lui fit un chignon d'où s'échapait de lourdes anglaises.

Quelque chose de vieux, récita Narcissa :

Ginny montra ses oreilles, ou pendaient les boucles d'oreille de sa grand-mère.

Quelque chose de neuf …

« Mes chaussures » dit la jeune mariée.

Quelque chose de bleu, dit à son tour Molly.

Ginny souleva sa robe pour montrer sa jaretière bleue.

Et quelque chose d'emprunté, termina Narcissa en lui tendant un écrin.

Surprise, Ginny souleva le couvercle :

Une rivière de diamants véritables brillait de mille feux…

Narcissa la passa autour du cou de sa presque belle-fille en lui murmurant :

« c'est celle que je portais le jour de mes noces… »

On frappa à la porte.

Arthur demandait à voir sa fille.

Les mères quittèrent la pièce, laissant le père et la fille seuls.

Narcissa alla prendre le bras de son fils et ils attendirent la mariée au pied de l'autel, Blaise à leurs cotés.

Draco bouillait d'impatience.

Lucius prit le bras de Molly, ainsi que la tradition l'éxigeait, et ils se placèrent au premier rang.

Lorsque Ginny apparut au bras de son père, Blaise dut retenir Draco,qui voulu aller au devant de sa fiancée.

A ce moment là, Molly se pencha vers Lucius :

« ils avaient raison ,n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

« totalement raison… »


	10. nom

L'heure était grave.

Lucius Malfoy avait décidé que ses petits fils, Caleb et Jude, à présent agés de 6 et 7 ans, étaient en age de comprendre les choses importantes de la vie. Et qui serait mieux placé que leur grand-père paternel pour leur en parler ?

Il avait donc invité les deux garçons à venir gouter au Manoir Malfoy cet après-midi là.

Les deux enfants avaient accepté avec joie, gouter au Manoir Malfoy signifiait avoir du chocolat et de la confiture autant qu'on en voulait, jouer avec papi à tout ce qu'on voulait et écouter mamie raconter des histoires autant qu'on en voulait.

C'est pourquoi les deux gamins étaient à présent assis à table, coté à cote, face à leurs grands-parents.

Lucius les regardait en tachant d'afficher un air impassible, mais le fierté et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ces deux gosses transpirait littéralement par chaque pore de sa peau.

« Caleb, Jude… il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler » commença Lucius d'un ton grave.

Un peu surpris, les deux garnements levèrent vers lui leurs yeux gris.

« Vous êtes des Malfoy. Vous êtes mes héritiers. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'être un Malfoy est à la fois un honneur et une immense responsabilité » dit posément Lucius.

Immédiatement coupé par Caleb :

« s'appeler Malfoy c'est comme s'appeler Weasley ou Potter.C'est pas notre nom qui compte, ce sont nos actes »

« et dans notre cas, on a plutôt intérêt à être deux fois plus gentils que les autres pour justement faire oublier qu'on s'appelle Malfoy. Une tare… » soupira Jude.

Narcissa regarda son mari avec inquiétude.

Celui-ci demeurait bouche bée, un peu de salive lui coulant sur le menton.

Visiblement son cerveau avait un peu de mal à imprimer ce que ses petits-fils venaient de lui dire…

Elle servit du jus de framboise à Jude et tartina une nouvelle tranche de pain à Caleb.

Enfin Lucius reprit la parole, un peu pale :

« Je suppose que c'est votre papi Arthur qui vous a dit cela mais… »

« non, c'est pas papi Arthur, c'est papa. » dit Jude,la bouche pleine.

« papa il dit toujours que tu lui a bourré le crane quand il était petit avec le nom des Malfoy, alors il veut qu'on sache que on pourrait s'appeler autrement ce serait pareil, même mieux » dit Caleb, enfonçant un peu plus le clou.

Narcissa réprimait difficlement son fou rire à présent.

Lucius clignait des yeux, muet de détresse.

Il avait raté une étape avec son fils, visiblement…

Non, tout cela c'était la faute des Weasley, qui avaient vraiment sapé toute son éducation.

La preuve : la dernière fois qu'il était venu au Manoir ,Draco avait critiqué la manière dont les buissons étaient taillés.

Lucius n'avait rien dit, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi cela pouvait être génant ces buis en forme de L et de M, il trouvait même cela seyant et pour tout dire…parfaitement naturel !

Il lui faudrait parler à Draco.

Mais les deux petits anges étaient sur leur lancée. Innocement Caleb s'adressa à sa grand-mère :

« tu sais mamie, la semaine dernière, la vendeuse du magasin a dit à maman que pour une fois elle était contente de servir une Malfoy, que maman est plus aimable que toi ! »

Narcissa rougit violement, et Lucius ricana.

Chacun son tour.

« quel magasin ? » demanda Narcissa.

Jude intervint :

« et tu sais, maman elle t'a défendue, et même mamie Molly qui était avec nous. Maman a dit que tu étais timide,et mamie Molly elle a dit que tu était très gentille mais que tu avais l'habitude d'être servie. »

Lucius s'agita sur sa chaise.

Si les Weasley prenaient leur défense , à présent…

Narcissa se servit un verre de jus de framboise.

Elle penserait à sa ligne demain.

Caleb et Jude avaient fini leur gouter.

Ils soupirèrent de satisfaction.

« papi, on joue au Quidditch maintenant ? »

« si vous voulez… »

Deux heures plus tard, alors que leurs grands-parents les amenaient donner à manger aux poneys, ils entendirent Jude murmurer à Caleb :

« quand même, c'est bien ici, je me demande si le Manoir Malfoy serait aussi super s'il s'appelait pas Malfoy… »

Ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne relevèrent.

Mais ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, revigorés.

Il restait de l'espoir.


	11. répartition

La tension était palpable.

La veille, Caleb Malfoy, agé de 11 ans, était parti pour Poudlard à bord du fameux train.

Depuis des années Ginny et Draco se demandaient dans quelle maison leur fils ainé serait réparti.

Pour Jude et Anna, ses cadets, l'attente était moindre ,leurs caractères respectifs et bien trempés ne laissant aucun doute quand au fait que Jude serait envoyé à Griffondor , tandis qu'Anna était une vraie Serpentarde…

Etrangement, ce matin là, les grands-parents Weasley étaient passés voir Jude et Anna, tandis que les grands-parents Malfoy étaient venus dire bonjour, juste comme ça …

Draco surveillait le ciel,impatient.

Enfin le splendide hibou grand duc que Lucius avait offert à son petit fils pour son entrée à l'école fit son apparition et vint déposer un parchemin roulé devant Jude.

Ce dernier, parfaitement conscients des regards adultes braqués sur lui, prit tout son temps pour le déplier et le lire.

Après quoi il le replia, le mit dans sa poche, s'étira et plongea le nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille…

« comment va-t-il ?! » demanda Ginny, prète à secouer son fils.

« bien. il a l'air content… »

Ce fut Anna qui posa la question qui torturait les six adultes :

« dans quelle maison il a été réparti ? »

« Serdaigle »

-

-

-

**_j'avais commis une erreur de frappe, heureusement on me l'a fait remarqué et je l'ai corrigé! merci à Missemymalfoy!_**


	12. neige

La première neige de l'année est tombée hier sur Poudlard.

Elle vient de l'extérieur.

Elle porte un manteau et un bonnet rendus blanc par la neige.

Elle tient son écharpe à la main.

Elle a la tête baissée, elle tape ses pieds sur le rebord de la dernière marche pour en faire tomber la neige.

Le résultat ne la satisfait visiblement pas, parce qu'elle ôte carrément ses bottes et traverse tout le grand hall, naturelle et spontanée, en chaussettes, les bottes à la main.

Ses chaussettes sont dépareillées.

Cela fait rire Malfoy.

Puis il relève la tête et la reconnaît.

Il grimace.

Un instant il a été charmé par la petite peste, le bébé des Weasley.

-

Il a longtemps joué avec sa fille dans le jardin.

C'est la première neige de l'année.

Il la fait rentrer car il a peur qu'elle prenne froid.

Son manteau et son bonnet sont blancs de neige.

Il lui montre comment taper ses bottes contre la plus haute marche pour en chasser la neige .

Mais cela ne suffit pas alors il lui enlève ses bottes.

La fillette court vers sa mère dans le salon.

Ses chaussettes sont dépareillées.

Le souvenir de la petite peste qui avait elle aussi des chaussettes dépareillées lui revient brusquement.

Il sourit en se remémorant ce jour-là, la première fois ou il l'a vue autrement que comme le bébé des Weasley.

Il rentre dans le salon à son tour.

Elle est là , elle lui tend une tasse de chocolat chaud, avec ce sourire qui le fait chavirer.

Avec elle, il a fait trois bébés.


	13. évolution

La traîtresse à son sang.

La belette.

Le bébé des Weasley.

La petite peste.

Weaslette.

Ginny Weasley.

Ginny.

Gin.

La petite belette.

La petite puce.

Mon bébé.

Mon cœur.

Mon amour.

Ma chérie.

Ma femme.

La mère de mes enfants.

La femme de ma vie.

Ginny Malfoy.


	14. faiblesse

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de ses beaux-frères quand elle reconnut de loin sa nièce, Anna.

Anna Malfoy, âgée de 3 ans, ressemblait tant à son père que cela en était troublant.

Les fils de Ginny et Draco étaient plus un harmonieux mélange de leurs parents.

Les trois enfants avaient hérité de yeux gris de leur père, mais Caleb avait les cheveux blonds roux et Jude était aussi roux que sa mère. Les traits de leurs visages reflétaient surtout Ginny.

Mais Anna avait les cheveux de son père, les yeux de son père, les traits de visage de son père, les mimiques de son père et le caractère de son père.

Lorsqu'elle était née,Ginny avait dit en riant qu'elle s'était donné bien du mal pour finalement accoucher de son beau-père. Et effectivement, à travers son père, Anna ressemblait bien entendu à son grand-père Lucius.

Lequel avait bien du mal à cacher la passion que lui inspiraient ses petits enfants.

Il était si fier de ses petits fils que Draco était souvent obligé de lui demander de se maîtriser un peu.

Mais avec Anna c'était peine perdue.

Lucius était totalement, complètement et irréversiblement gateux de sa petite fille.

Laquelle, maligne et futée, avait parfaitement compris qu'elle pouvait tirer partie de la situation.

C'est pour cela qu'Hermione assistait à une scène assez étonnante ce jour-là.

Anna, perchée sur un tabouret, entourée de ses oncles Fred et George, qui la regardaient avec un certain respect, appliquait consciencieusement du rouge à lèvre sur les lèvres de Lucius.

En plein milieu du magasin.

A la vue de tout le monde.

Le rouge à lèvres était bien entendu enchanté, et il changeait sans cesse de couleur, passant du rouge carmin au vert le plus fluorescent, sans oublier le orange soutenu.

Lucius Malfoy ne bougeait ni pied ni patte, regardant béatement sa petite fille.

D'abord interdite, Hermione se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas et s'approcha .

Ses beaux-frères lui firent un bref signe de tête, absorbés par la scène hors du commun qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Anna riait de tout son cœur à présent et ses oncles et sa tante éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

Lucius se mit à rire également ,vite repris par la fillette:

« non papi! Tu rigoles pas! Sinon le rouze à lèvre y s'en va! »

Lucius se retint de rire, puis, avisant Hermione, il lui dit, comme pour s'excuser:

« il faut bien que les enfants s'amusent… »

Hermione se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réveillée.

C'était le cas.

Elle rencontra le regard de Fred, qui lui dit:

« elle sera chef. On ne sait pas encore de quoi, mais elle sera chef… »

« absolument »confirma Lucius, avec dans la voix tellement de fierté Malfoyenne que les trois Weasley (oui, Hermione était une Weasley depuis prêt de 8 ans) éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.


	15. le miracle de la vie

5 juin 1980

Narcissa Malfoy reposait dans le grand lit à baldaquin, recouverte d'une splendide courtepointe de soie.

Très pale et éprouvée, elle souriait faiblement, une main posée sur le berceau garni de tulle bleu, dans lequel reposait un bébé très blond à la peau très pale.

Lucius Malfoy, plus ému qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, contemplait son fils endormi.

« il est magnifique… » commenta Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux.

« je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau bébé » confirma Lucius, oubliant qu'il n'en avait guère croisé dans sa vie.

Les deux heureux parents contemplèrent longuement le bébé.

Lucius sourit à sa femme, puis déclara:

« il épousera une femme digne de son rang »

« bien sur! »

Ils reportèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur le nouveau-né, éblouis.

-

-

-

11 août 1981

Molly Weasley avait faillit accoucher au beau milieu de la salle à manger, mais avait réussi à se trainer jusque dans la salle de bain, ou, seulement aidée de son mari elle donna sans difficultés naissance à son 7° enfant.

Un peu plus tard, délivrée et installée dans le lit conjugal, elle s'émerveillait avec son mari et ses trois ainés: UNE FILLE!!!

Pendant ce temps, Ron et les jumeaux couraient sans relâche autour du lit, peu sensibles à l'arrivée de leur petite sœur.

Arthur écarta une fois de plus le drap dans le quel le bébé était enveloppé, pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas: c'était bien une fille.

Il exultait.

« quand je pense que je la marierai un jour! » dit-il, mi rieur, mi sérieux.

« elle épousera un garçon bien ,j'en suis sure! » dit Molly en serrant la fillette contre son sein.

-

-

-

23 septembre 2000

Et puis, finalement, Draco et Ginny se débrouillèrent très bien tout seul.

Et ensemble…


	16. compréhension

rating M

-

-

-

Même s'il avait fini par admettre, de plus ou moins bonne grace, que son fils soit à ce point amoureux de la petite Weasley, Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi.

Bien sur, il avait apprit à connaitre Ginny.

Il reconnaissait qu'elle était très jolie, très séduisante et dotée d'un tempérament très fort.

Ginny n'hésitait pas à remettre Draco à sa place et non seulement Draco se laissait faire, mais en plus il semblait aimer ça.

Ce qui dépassait totalement son père.

Et puis, un soir de juillet, alors que les deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient depuis 10 mois et que Ginny passait quelque jours de vacances au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius se rendit dans la chambre de son fils pour l'entretenir des derniers résultats de l'équipe de Quidditch dont il était un des sponsors.

Il frappa et entra, bien qu'il n'eut pas reçu de réponse.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas homme à rester devant une porte close s'il voulait entrer.

Fort heureusement la chambre de Draco était, à l'image du Manoir, immense et encombrée.

Draco et Ginny étaient fort agréablement occupés, et ne se rendirent pas compte de l'entrée de Lucius.

Lequel se retrouva devant un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais choisi de voir.

Ginny Weasley, agée de presque 16 ans, était assise à califourchon sur son fils, lui-même étendu sur son lit.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux et Lucius fut frappé de stupeur en voyant la jeune fille.

Elle se cambrait et ses seins pointaient vers l'avant, splendides, magnifiques, divins.

Elle ondulait des hanches , les mains de Draco posées sur ses cuisses.

Elle gémissait lascivement et lançait régulièrement la tête en arrière, projetant sa chevelure, épaisse et soyeuse, le long de son dos et de la cambrure époustouflante de ses reins.

Lucius resta un moment sans pouvoir réagir, totalement sous le charme de l'incroyable sensualité de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est que lorsque que les deux amants changèrent de position et qu'il eu subitement une vue imprenable sur les fesses de son fils que Lucius recula et ferma tout doucement la porte de la chambre.

Pantelant, il se mit à la recherche de sa femme.

Après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes et amoureux, eux aussi.

Maintenant, il comprenait son fils.

Ce dernier avait sa bénédiction…


	17. toujours plus

Il la regarde.

Il a toujours été observateur.

Il s'arrange pour être au bon endroit au bon moment.

Pour pouvoir la regarder, la voir évoluer.

L'admirer.

Il ne sait pas si elle est réellement plus belle de jour en jour.

Ou alors ses yeux à lui se sont enfin décillés ?...

Il s'est contenté au début de la regarder, comme si chaque seconde où il la voyait, où il l'apprenait par cœur, suffisait à éclairer sa vie.

Mais à présent il a envie de plus.

Il a envie de la toucher.

Au début il a réussi à refouler ce désir.

Mais c'est devenu si fort que ça prend toute la place dans sa tête.

Alors il passe aujourd'hui suffisamment prêt d'elle pour l'effleurer.

Il sent son odeur et la tête lui tourne.

Elle s'est rendue compte qu'ils se touchaient légèrement dans le grand escalier, mais il y avait tant de monde qu'elle n'y a pas prêté attention.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, désemparé.

Maintenant il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras…


	18. sellette

Draco est assis à table.

Au Terrier.

C'est la première fois qu'il vient y déjeuner.

Ginny et lui sortent ensemble depuis 3 mois.

Le déjeuner ne s'est pas si mal passé.

Un peu tendu, peut-être…

Le repas était délicieux et Mme Weasley a été charmante avec lui.

Dès que le dessert a été achevé Molly Weasley a prit fermement le bras de sa fille et l'a attirée dans les escaliers.

Prétextant un pull à essayer.

Mais Draco sait bien ce qu'il en est.

Autour de la table il y a Arthur, Charlie, Bill, George, Percy, Fred et Ron.

Ils le regardent, en silence.

Draco a conscience que chacun d'entre eux n'a qu'une envie : lui balancer un avada kedavra au visage.

Mais il leur sourit, et il attend.

Avec la tranquille assurance de ceux qui savent.

Parce qu'il est certain qu'un jour Ginny sera sa femme.

Et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que les 7 hommes autour de cette table avec lui le comprennent.

C'est Percy qui commence :

« Tu couches avec elle ? »

Draco lance un bref coup d'œil à Arthur, puis dit la vérité :

« Oui »

Bill donne un coup de poing sur la table.

Draco attend la suite.

S'ils lui parlent, c'est qu'ils commencent à l'accepter.

Alors, avant même qu'un autre n'ouvre la bouche, il affirme d'une voix calme et tranquille :

« Je l'aime »


	19. montagnes russes

Il ne voit même plus ce qui l'entoure.

Le désespoir l'habite.

La voir est devenu une torture.

Il veut mourir, en finir, ne plus souffrir.

Ce matin, en descendant l'escalier, leurs regards se sont croisés , elle l'a littéralement fusillé de ses yeux verts.

Il y a lu la haine et surtout le mépris.

-

-

-

Il crie de joie.

Il se sent planer, voler, l'espoir lui étreint le cœur, il veut croire en l'avenir.

Il choisirait même déjà la bague, si ses amis ne le calmaient pas.

Cet après-midi, Pansy a entendu Luna reprocher à Ginny de regarder Draco avec des yeux de merlan frit…


	20. coup de main

Il ne sait pas comment faire.

Elle évite son regard, autant que lui évite le sien.

Leur attitude parle pour eux.

Mais aucun des deux ne se décide à faire le premier pas.

Pansy lui demande un service.

Elle besoin de lui dans la volière, à 17h00 précises.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, et il a tellement autre chose en tête qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

-

Hermione a été surprise de voir Pansy l'accoster.

Un peu inquiète aussi.

Elles ont parlé plus d'une heure.

De la colère, Hermione est passée à l'incompréhension, puis au doute, et enfin à l'amusement.

Elle a accepté de jouer les entremetteuses.

Elle a demandé à Ginny de la rejoindre dans la volière, à 17h00 précises.


	21. valse à deux temps

Valse à deux temps

-

Quand il arrive en haut des escaliers, la première chose qu'il entend ce sont bien sur les hululements des chouettes.

Puis une voix de fille parlant aux oiseaux se mêle aux bruits ambiants.

Il croit halluciner, en reconnaissant la voix de Ginny Weasley.

Il jette un œil par la porte entrebâillée et la voit, unique et magnifique, assise par terre, un hibou dans les bras.

Avec stupéfaction il reconnaît Baguette, son propre hibou blanc, dans les bras de Ginny.

La jeune fille le câline comme elle le ferait avec un chat, et Baguette se laisse faire, visiblement habitué…

Baguette aperçoit Draco et manifeste sa joie en poussant un cri sonore.

Ginny relève la tête et voit Draco à son tour.

Plus pale que Mimi Geignarde, elle se relève brusquement, pose Baguette à terre et passe en courant à coté du garçon qui l'aime, avant de descendre les escaliers à toute allure.

Draco reste planté là, conscient de laisser passer la chance de sa vie…

Puis, d'un seul coup, il entend quelqu'un hurler le prénom de Ginny.

Eberlué, il se rend compte que c'est lui qui vient de crier.

Une trentaine de marches plus bas, elle s'est immobilisée.

Alors il court à son tour dans les escaliers et s'immobilise derrière elle.

Muets, immobiles, ils attendent un moment, presque une éternité, puis, enfin, les oreilles bourdonnantes et les yeux brouillés, il pose sa main sur son épaule, et elle se retourne lentement.

Leurs lèvres se sont trouvées toutes seules, leurs corps s'enlacent, le temps s'est suspendu, aucun des deux ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur incroyable qu'ils ressentent en ce moment même.


	22. par le bout du nez

Lucius Malfoy marchait fièrement, sa petite fille Anna à ses cotés.

Ils se rendaient, à la demande de la jeune fille, dans un salon de thé.

Lucius ressentit une intense fierté en pénétrant dans le salon de thé au bras d'Anna, quand le patron vint les accueillir en personne et le félicita d'être en si charmante compagnie.

Anna avait 15 ans, et elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Elle ressemblait énormément à son père, tenant de lui ses cheveux blonds, son teint pale et ses yeux gris, mais elle avait hérité de la beauté pétillante de sa mère, ainsi que de ses taches de rousseur.

Anna affichait souvent la moue boudeuse assez caractéristique des adolescentes, encore plus de celles qui appartenaient à la maison Serpentard, mais elle savait parfaitement que cela ajoutait à son charme.

Son grand-père Lucius la vénérait littéralement, et serait sans doute devenu Moldu pour elle si elle le lui avait demandé.

Anna commanda un thé à la cerise et sourit à son grand-père.

« Papi, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, ma princesse ! »

« Voilà…tu sais j'ai 15 ans…et j'ai un amoureux à l'école…Il est gentil, et très beau…Il me porte mon sac tu vois, et il m'a porté à l'infirmerie quand je me suis tordu la cheville »

« Tu t'es blessée à la cheville ?! »

« Oui, mais ce n'était rien, Enfin, tu vois c'est mon premier amoureux, et on est très contents ensemble »

Le sourire de Lucius se crispa légèrement :

« Ce jeune homme a bien de la chance, Anna, mais je suis sur et certain qu'il ne te mérite pas »

« C'est moi qui l'ai choisi papi…mais voilà, je ne crois pas que papa et maman vont être d'accord pour que je sorte avec lui »

« Ah, et pourquoi ? »

« Et bien…à toi je peux tout dire, hein mon papi ? »

« Oui ma princesse, tu sais que je te défendrai toujours ! »

« Bon, et bien, en fait, Liam est à Poufsouffle, il a deux ans de plus que moi et c'est un né moldu. »

Lucius Malfoy regarda un long moment sa petite fille, abruti par tant de révélations. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse lui faire pire que ce qu'avait fait Draco en sortant avec une traîtresse à son sang. Visiblement, non seulement c'était possible, mais ça venait de lui arriver…

Devant le mutisme de son grand-père, Anna battit des cils :

« Regarde la joli bague qu'il m'a offerte ? Elle est jaune et verte, tu vois, pour associer les couleurs de nos maisons respectives…Mais je ne sais pas si papa va accepter notre amour. Ce n'est pas comme toi, toi je sais que tu es si tolérant et généreux, et puis, tu es le seul à me comprendre…avec Liam… »

Lucius finit par réussir à avaler sa salive et même à admirer la dite bague.

« Ma chérie, je connais bien les garçons, et je ne voudrais pas que ce …Liam te fasse souffrir. Tu es heureuse pour le moment, c'est le principal, si ça ne va pas viens m'en parler, je réglerai le problème »

« Tu vas en parler à papa ? »

« Oui mon ange. Fais attention que ce Liam n'essaye pas de t'embrasser, s'il te fait des cadeaux il a sans doute des idées derrière la tête ! »

Anna eu l'air choqué :

« Mais papi ! Je suis trop jeune ! Embrasser un garçon ? Tu veux dire…avec la langue ? Beurk ! Peut-être avec mon fiancé, dans longtemps…mais Liam me tient par la main et m'embrasse sur la joue, c'est tout »

Lucius eut l'air rasséréné et regarda sa petite fille. Evidement que des garçons tombaient amoureux d'elle, c'était parfaitement normal, belle, intelligente et extraordinaire comme elle l'était.

Lorsque Anna rentra chez elle à la fin de l'après-midi, Caleb et Jude l'interrogèrent :

« Alors ? Tu as réussit à mettre papi dans ta poche ? »

« Évidement » souffla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

« Tu lui as dit que Liam est un né moldu et il n'a rien dit ?

Demanda Jude, incrédule.

« Absolument. Et j'ai sa bénédiction ! »

« Mais comment tu as fait ?! »

« Caleb, un mensonge plus c'est gros, plus ça se gobe facilement ! »

« Tu lui as dit que tu couches avec lui ? »

« Ah ça non ! Il n'était pas prêt je pense ! »

Caleb et Jude éclatèrent de rire.

Liam n'était pas le premier petit ami de leur sœur, loin de là, mais apparemment celui-ci comptait pour elle. Ils se demandaient bien comment elle allait faire accepter ça à leur grand-père, ils avaient leur réponse.

Le lendemain matin, Draco, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, alla voir Ginny dans la salle de bain.

« Je me demande si mon père ne commence pas à perdre la tête… »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il vient de m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire que si nous n'acceptons pas l'amoureux Poufsouffle et né moldu d'Anna, il me déshérite.. »

« Il parle de Liam ? Mais Liam est déjà venu plusieurs fois passer le WE à la maison, on l'a toujours bien accueilli ! »

Ils se regardèrent d'un air surpris, puis la compréhension se peignit en même temps sur leurs visages, et Ginny éclata de rire, tandis que Draco appelait :

« Anna ! Viens voir ici tout de suite ! »


	23. rêve

16 années durant, il avait cru que sa vie était toute tracée.

Il ne voulait pas se marier.

Il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants.

Il ne voulait même pas tomber amoureux.

Il voulait voyager, profiter de la vie et de la position privilégiée qui était la sienne.

Il voulait collectionner les femmes et les balais.

Il voulait de l'argent, du pouvoir et du sexe.

-

-

-

Il s'est marié à 19 ans.

Il a 3 enfants.

Il est amoureux fou de sa femme depuis des années.

Il voyage parfois, toujours avec sa femme et leurs enfants. Il profite mieux de la vie qu'il ne le pensait. Sa position, maintenant, est vraiment privilégiée.

Il a plusieurs balais, mais presque tous sont des jouets de ses enfants, et une seule femme.

Il n'a pas de pouvoir, il se moque de l'argent et le sexe avec Ginny est le meilleur qui soit.

-

-

-

Parfois la vie est mieux que ce qu'on ne la rêvait.


	24. placard

Draco tenait Ginny serrée contre lui.

Le souffle court, ils écoutaient les bruits à l'extérieur.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, puis un chat miauler.

Les doigts entrelacés, ils s'embrassèrent, même leur situation compromettante ne pouvait réfréner leur fougue.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Lumos ! »

Ils se regardèrent à la faible lueur.

Collés l'un contre l'autre ils se sourirent.

« On a plus le choix je crois ! »

Lui dit Draco en riant.

Ils reprirent le baiser là ou ils l'avaient arrêté et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils se « souvinrent » du sort à lancer pour débloquer une serrure.

Jamais Draco n'aurait cru remercier Rusard et Miss Teigne pour l'avoir contraint à passer l'après-midi enfermé dans un placard avec Ginny Weasley…


	25. engeance

Rating M

-

-

-

Il est en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir et lui-même sent la jouissance s'emparer de son corps.

Il accelère ses mouvements de hanche, son sexe la laboure et l'orgasme les emporte ensemble, très loin, les laissant accrochés au cou l'un de l'autre, haletants et pantelants.

Il s'était parfois demandé ce qu'il peut y avoir de mieux que faire l'amour à la femme qu'on aime.

Il a sa réponse : faire l'amour à la femme qu'on aime en espérant que cela engendrera un bébé.


End file.
